Dread Doctors
""You have the entitlement and narcissism typical of your generation. In that, you are a profound success. But, your failure taught us one thing... the banality of evil. That you were and would always be an ordinary evil." "You think I'm ordinary?" "We believed that to resurrect the , we had to start with the perfect evil. From you, we learned true evil only comes by corrupting ."" :: —'The Surgeon' of the Dread Doctors and in :: :: ""You have the entitlement and narcissism typical of your generation. In that, you are a profound success. But, your failure taught us one thing... the banality of evil. That you were and would always be an ordinary evil." "You think I'm ordinary?" "We believed that to resurrect the , we had to start with the perfect evil. From you, we learned true evil only comes by corrupting ."" :: —'The Surgeon' of the Dread Doctors and in :: The Dread Doctors were the main antagonists of of Teen Wolf. They first appeared in , when they were seen admonishing , a - hybrid, for failing to kill and take his Alpha powers. From then on, it was quickly revealed that they were experimenting on teenagers and turning them into hybrid creatures known as . Among those they turned into Chimeras were , Belasko, , , , , , , , and . In addition to these hybrid creatures, the Dread Doctors also performed procedures on several true supernatural creatures as well, including shocking in the chest to exacerbate his -induced asthma attacks and weaken him, summoning a lightning bolt into 's eye to superpower her , and giving an infusion of a special type of in the form of a black fluid through an IV pump. At the end of the first half of , the Dread Doctors uncovered what appeared to be a prophetic fresco painting hidden behind a tiled wall that depicted a fighting against . In , it was revealed that the Dread Doctors did, in fact, resurrect the Beast () by placing his spirit into the body of , who ultimately became the Dread Doctors' only successful due to the fact that he was a truly good person before he was corrupted by them. Mason transformed into the Beast multiple times before his body morphed into the Beast without prompting using frequency and subsequently mauled the Dread Doctors to death. The Surgeon survived just long enough to reunite with the newly-tranformed Sebastien, revealing that The Surgeon was, in fact, Sebastien's former best friend and comrade from the 18th century, Marcel. Sebastien then continued the new life given to him by his friend until the managed to use her voice to force Sebastien to turn back into Mason, ending the Dread Doctors' dream of resurrecting the world's perfect killer. Early Lives Almost nothing is known about the Dread Doctors' lives before they gained the esoteric powers that allowed them to experiment on teenagers and turn them into chimera . The only member whose early life is known is The Surgeon, who was formerly a French soldier in the Seven Years War named Marcel, who fought with his best friend and comrade,sebastien . He was present when Sebastien transformed into The Beast , the world's most ferocious and violent Werewolf , by drinking rainwater from a wolf's paw print, during their time serving in the war in North America. Upon their return to their hometown of Gévaudan, France, Marcel helped Sebastien cover up the hundreds of victims he killed throughout his reign as the Beast, even after Marcel was caught by Sebastien's sister and Gévaudan's best huntress , who initially believed Marcel to be the Beast before ultimately realizing that he was simply covering up for her brother. After Sebastien/the Beast was killed by Marie-Jeanne in 1767, it is assumed that Marcel decided to dedicate his life to becoming a surgeon and worshiping the supernatural, with the ultimate goal of resurrecting his dear friend Sebastien, as he believed the Beast to be the world's most perfect killer. He became known as The Surgeon, and, in his experiments, he managed to harness electromagnetic forces in a steampunk-style mask, bestowing upon himself the power to manipulate electromagnetic fields, which he used to various effects, including controlling electricity and magneticism, manipulating the memories of his test subjects, and extending his lifespan far beyond normal limits. It is assumed that he was eventually joined by two more physicians who eventually became known as The Pathologist and The Geneticist, who also gained the same powers that The Surgeon possessed. The three then began to work together to resurrect The Beast . Sometime around the World War II era, the Dread Doctors settled in Russia, where they engaged in experimenting on pregnant women and their unborn children to use science to replicate the supernatural. Whatever they accomplished while in the country was so disastrous that the Russian government covered up their experimentation by claiming their laboratory was a dangerous nuclear site with unhealthy amounts of radiation. However, this cover-up didn't convince everyone, and graffiti at the site, which read "They come. They come for all of us," suggests that the legends of the Dread Doctors have not been forgotten. They also managed to capture a Nazi soldier in the German military who was also an Alpha . They called this soldier Der Soldat, which is German for "the soldier," and used his bodily fluids to create a green serum that allowed them to both further improve their health and extend their lives when used in conjunction with their existing electromagnetic powers. At some point in the early 2000s, the Dread Doctors made their way to Beacon Hills, where they met the eight or nine-year-old Theo Diamond . It has been implied that they were attracted to him as a test subject due to his willingness to kill at such a young age, and as a result, they watched as Theo allowed his sister to die of hypothermia in the woods and decided to change their methods in their experimentation. According to Theo, the Dread Doctors lied to him and told him that his sister wanted him to have his heart in order to get him to kill her, but Stiles believed that Theo actively wanted to kill her; however, it remains unknown which version of events is the actual truth. The Dread Doctors then harvested Theo's sister's heart before transplanting it into young Theo's body, which gave him genetic chimerism, a condition that was necessary in order to be turned into the Doctors' first pseudo-supernatural ; in Theo's case, a - hybrid. Though Theo was not a suitable vessel for the Beast, he was the closest that the Dread Doctors came to creating a "successful" Chimera until they finally achieved their ultimate goal of resurrecting in the autumn of 2012. Since he survived his transformation, the Dread Doctors apparently allowed him to live in exchange for his help in creating more Chimeras. At some point in their lives, they crossed paths with , though the nature of their relationship remains unknown. However, Valack has held a grudge against the Doctors ever since, and he dedicated himself to finally stopping them ever since, going so far as to write a novel, titled The Dread Doctors, to help those victims of their experiments to recover the memories that the Dread Doctors repressed of their experimental procedures in hopes of exposing them for who they are. Biography The Doctors were once human, scientists who worshipped the supernatural. They uncovered the secrets of electromagnetism. In doing so, they rescinded their humanity, allowing them to prolong their lifespans, give them power, and the ability to erase themselves from people's memories. The Doctors are able to phase in and out of reality and space. They can teleport, are able to move distances without being seen and using electromagnetic waves, they can disable or disrupt electronics. They can induce illusions to incapitate their enemies. Because of their synchrony with frequencies, they are unable to infiltrate locations with a strong convergence of telluric currents.The Dread Doctors have conducted their experiments in Beacon Hills before and have caused havoc, resulting in multiple deaths sometime before the start of the series, which was witnessed by Gabriel Valack. At some point the Dread Doctors came acrossTheo Raeken. They experimented on him; he became their closest success of recreating a supernatural creature through science, and entered into a partnership with him. The Dread Doctors were drawn back to Beacon Hills when Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent and Scott McCall renewed the nemeton. Is this real?!? Personalities The Dread Doctors revealed very little of their individual personalities, instead working as a collective whole with a single-minded focus on resurrecting . They were obsessed with the supernatural and cared only about the results of their experiments; they had no tolerance for failure and did not give second chances, leading them to kill their as soon as it was evident that they were rejecting their transformations. Because of this solitary focus on their ultimate goal, they regarded anything outside of it as inconsequential and would typically not waste their time on any issue that didn't contribute to their mission of resurrecting the Beast. For this reason, they typically did not kill bystanders or witnesses unless they got into their way, and only seemed to want to harm the because of their interference with their experiments. However, they were willing to make deals in order to facilitate their goals, such as working with , who agreed to help keep the McCall Pack distracted in exchange for the Doctors' help in turning the pack against so that Theo could steal his Alpha powers, become a real , and take control of the pack for himself. Though they were not concerned with killing unless it served their agenda, they seemed to genuinely be awestruck by the Beast, regarding him as the perfect killer and doing anything in their power to bring him back, to the point where they even seemed unconcerned by the prospect of their own deaths when the Beast finally realized its true identity and mauled them all to death. Physical Appearances The Dread Doctors were nearly always seen wearing their helmets and armor, which had a very steampunk style, with bronze or brass helmets, which had rusted with verdigris as it aged, wool peacoats, brocade vests, and silk shirts with utilitarian slacks. Their color scheme was predominantly dark colors such as black, forest green, and navy blue, though The Surgeon would wear a gold and pink brocade vest with a light pink silk shirt under his jacket. The Geneticist, as the only female, wore black skirts with fishnet stockings and platform boots with numerous silver buckles, making her style more modern and trendy than her cohorts. All three Doctors also wore robotic gloves and gauntlets over their hands to hide how scarred and aged their skin had become through their extended lives. However, their true appearances were seen on two occasions. In , The Geneticist was briefly seen without her helmet, revealing her skin was scarred and covered with age spots, with her head nearly bald and covered with sparse patches of white hair. She also had a small hole drilled into her skull behind her ear, suggesting that she may have performed trephination on herself to further augment her abilities like . In , the newly-returned removed The Surgeon's helmet to reveal that he was actually Sebastien's former best friend Marcel; his skin was mottled, wrinkled, and scarred just like The Geneticist's due to his advanced age, with a bald head that had sparse patches of white, brittle hair, and even Sebastien remarked that his form of immortality was not ideal. Past Experements Doctors The doctors appear to be slightly out of phase with reality. The bodies blur constantly. The Surgeon The leader of the Dread Doctors whom speaks the most. In Creatures of the Night, the Surgeon refuses Belasko another chance after he fails to kill Scott, that their time is limited. He kills Belasko with a rapier sword held in his cane. In Parasomnia, the Dread Doctors have summoned Tracy Stewart to their lair. He taunts her that she isn't asleep, she's "awakening". He injects her with an overlarge needle, which Tracy roaring with the gold eyes and claws of a werewolf. The Geneticist The female Dread Doctor. The Geneticist conducts many of the heavy duty work, restraining victims and opposing foes. In Condition Terminal, he is kills Lucas with a retractible dart. In Required Reading, the Geneticist faces off against Scott McCall in the hospital during a power surge caused by one of the Chimeras. Because the True Alpha was suffering from his asthma, the Doctor got a hold of the werewolf, slamming him up against the wall and crushing his asthma inhaler. Malia Tate appeared and rescued her Alpha with a kick to the Geneticist's stomach and took her on. The Geneticist however, overpowered the werecoyote. The Pathologist ''' In Parasomnia, he and the Geneticist hold Tracy Stewart, one of their Chimeras while the Surgeon injects her with a modified needle so to activate her powers. In Condition Terminal, once the Surgeon declares Donovan "looks promising", the Pathologist performs a procedure on the delinquent, tearing out his normal teeth, so to have Donovan grow new wendigo teeth to accentuate his transformation. Powers and Abilities * Weaknesses * '''Telluric Currents: The Dread Doctors, due to their powers of electromagnetic manipulation, were unable to enter buildings that were situated on top of powerful convergences of telluric currents, such as the convergence that runs under . As a result, they were forced to overpower , a , with a lightning bolt before luring her to Eichen House so that her presence and involuntary production of foxfire could temporarily disable the currents' effects on them and allow them to enter. * Ultrasonic Emitters: Because the Dread Doctors' powers were based on certain electromagnetic frequencies, they could be disabled by conflicting frequencies, such as the ones used by the in their ultrasonic emitters. This was proven when used one of their emitters to prevent the Doctors from using their powers against him. Equipment Dread Doctor Masks: These masks harnessed electromagnetic forces and allowed them to gain their powers. One specific mask, created by The Surgeon, fell into the hands of , and it could allow the wearer the ability to see things no one else could see, though it was nearly always fatal to anyone who did not already possess electromagnokinesis like the Doctors did. * Modified Mercury: This substance was created by the Dread Doctors, allowing them to inject it into humans with genetic chimerism to turn them into pseudo-supernatural . The Chimera would then be buried in the ground as part of an incubation process before being given one last injection that would be the last step in starting their transformation. * Green Serum: The Dread Doctors created a serum using the body fluids of an Alpha known as Der Soldat that possessed miraculous healing properties. It could heal wounds, improve health, and extend the lifespans of those who were given regular injections of it, which the Dread Doctors used to stay alive for over two centuries. Its most impressive quality is that it can even resurrect the dead when injected into their bodies; it was used to resurrect , , , and , all of whom had been dead anywhere from several hours to several weeks, though they did experience a darkening of their personalities as a result. The serum also allowed them to successfully transition into , despite the fact that they had died because their bodies rejected the transformation. * Sword Cane: After the death of at the hands of , Marcel stole the special pike she used to kill her brother, which contained and in the steel and had been forged with her blood under the light of a full moon, and reforged it into a sword cane, which he kept for nearly 250 years in case he needed it to kill the Beast in the future. * Frequency Goggles: The Dread Doctors created a pair of goggles that had spikes, which would impale the soft tissue around the eye socket and create a bond with the wearer that would allow them to hone in on a specific frequency in order to locate a person. The Dread Doctors themselves used these goggles to keep track of all of their Chimeras, and allowed Malia Tate to borrow them so that she could use them to track down her mother, the . Trivia * The Surgeon, who was the creator of the Dread Doctor group, was over 250 years old at the time of his death, though it is unknown how old the other members were and when they officially joined him. * If the stories in The Dread Doctors novel by are true, the Doctors possibly created numerous other Chimeras in other cities, including a town in the northeastern region of the United States known as New England. Gallery